


The Haunting of Scott McCall

by Roseslover36



Series: Detroit Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Ghost Allison Argent, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, but he’s trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseslover36/pseuds/Roseslover36
Summary: Scott’s not doing well with this whole-being a better Alpha thing. So some old friends decide to try and help him figure it out. Minor mischief ensues, naturally.This is a one-shot in my Detroit Pack series, If you haven’t read Strangers on a Subway it won’t make much sense :)
Relationships: Allison Argent & Scott McCall, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Detroit Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049414
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	The Haunting of Scott McCall

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to petrichorblue94 who inspired a decent part of this work! 😘

“OoooOOOOooOOOOoooohhhhh.” The eerie noise brought Scott out of his musings and he rolled his eyes.

“Go away Allison.” He grumbled.

“NoooOOOooOOOooooooOHhhhh. YoU’Re bEIng sTUpIddddd.” Allison’s disembodied voice floated out from behind him. He huffed.

“How is wanting to keep my pack safe ‘being stupid’?” He muttered at the air, attempting to ignore her and go back to the work email he was trying to write. Allison appeared suddenly, sitting on his desk, her legs swinging.

“We’ve gone over this before. You locking them away until they die of old age is not keeping them safe, it’s keeping them prisoner.” She said firmly. Scott glared at her.

“I’m doing what’s best for my pack.” He growled. Allison shrugged.

“If you say so.” She disappeared, and half a second later his computer crashed.

“ _ALLISON_!”Scott roared, the echos of it accompanied by her invisible laughter.

***

“ _Allison_!” Scott yelled, his fisted hands leaning against the counter. He was met with silence. While a week ago this would have been a welcome change, now it only made him more aggravated. “ _Where is it_?!” Last night Allison’s mischief had escalated. Every remote in the house was missing, including the ones to the garage door, his kitchen cabinets had been completely rearranged, all his forks had been hidden in unlikely places _everywhere_ , and the hard drive to his work computer was completely gone. He was fifteen minutes late and completely furious. “ _ALLISON_!”

“What? Good grief so much yelling!” Scott jumped and spun around, hitting his hip on the counter as he did so.

“Ouch! Allison! Where is it? I’m late! This isn’t funny!” He growled. Allison looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“Where is what?”

“ _EVERYTHING_ but _especially_ my _hard_ _drive_!”Scott waved his arms around, encompassing the entire house with them as he did so.

“Oh. I don’t know.” Allison shrugged.

“Of _course_ you do! Where is it?”

“I don’t negotiate with dictators.” Allison hopped up onto the kitchen counter and started swinging her legs again. Scott growled once more. Pulling his phone out he hit call on the contact that had mysteriously appeared in his phone a few days after Allison had shown up.

“Hello?” Stiles’ voice was foreign to Scott’s ear and a very small piece of the back of his brain felt how wrong it was that his best friend’s voice was foreign.

“Call Allison off! And tell her to give me my hard drive!” He demanded.

“No.” Stiles said calmly, and hung up. Scott growled a third time, clenching his fists.

“Ooh, that doesn’t look like it can be fixed. Bummer.” Allison chirped. Scott looked up at her, and she pointedly looked at his hand. He glanced down and sighed in defeat when he realized that he’d just crushed his phone.

“Just, give me back my hard drive. Please? I need it for work.” He looked at her tiredly. Allison sniffed.

“Fine. Just because you said please, but you’re going to have to work to find the rest of your stuff.” She disappeared again and there was his hard drive sitting on the counter where she had been. Scott nodded, sighing some more, knowing that he wouldn’t be watching TV again for a very long while.

***

“Allison. What do you want?” Scott asked, staring gloomily in the mirror at the very unprofessional blue hair he was now sporting.

“I want you to be the alpha you have the potential to be. I want you to laugh. I want you to be happy.” Allison appeared behind him, also staring at his hair’s reflection. “You’re a good person Scott. You just went a little crazy for a while. Now that that’s gone, you need to find yourself.”

“I don’t know who that is. I never have. St... Stiles was the one who knew that. I never did.”

“Well then maybe you need to talk to Stiles.” Allison slowly faded away again and Scott looked down at the phone she had left behind. He never could figure out how she did that.

It took him another two days before he finally got up the courage to call Stiles. It was two o’clock in the morning and he was desperately hoping that Stiles would be asleep and miss the call. To his surprise, it was picked up on the second ring.

“Physical, mental, or emotional emergency?” Stiles’ sleep-rough voice asked, putting Scott’s pre-rehearsed speech out of his mind completely.

“What?” He asked.

“Oh, sorry Scotty. Didn’t actually look at the ID, thought it was one of my pack calling. What’s up?” Stiles yawned. A tiny part of Scott’s heart warmed at the old nickname.

“Who am I?” He blurted out.

“Uhhh... you’re Scott McCall? Alpha of the McCall pack in Beacon Hills? Having a little amnesia there buddy?” Stiles asked, sounding genuinely confused. Scott huffed.

“No, I know that... who am I as a person? You always used to be the one to tell me. Of course then you killed Allison and _left_ me so I guess you wouldn’t know either.” All the anger and bitterness Scott had been trying to keep down flooded back up into his mind and through his voice.

“I didn’t kill Allison, and if I had stayed you would have tried to kill me, we _both_ know that.” Any fondness that had been lingering in Stiles’ voice disappeared as he spoke. “Who are you? Right now you seem to be a petulant child who can’t let the past go. I know you’ve had it rough Scott and I’m sorry but I am _not_ the cause of your problems so stop blaming me.” The sharpness in his voice faded and Stiles sighed. “You _could_ become the man I saw glimmering in you over a decade ago. You _could_ become the _alpha_ I saw start to rise. You’re a true alpha Scott, that doesn’t happen because of power it happens because of character. You could _also_ stay the way you are and eventually find yourself either killed by one of your betas or left alone in your despair. I can’t tell you who you are anymore Scott, because I don’t know you anymore. That’s something you’re gonna have to figure out for yourself. I hope you do.” The line went dead and Scott put down the phone, simultaneously fuming and grieving. As much as he hated to admit it. Stiles had made a certain amount of sense.

***

“If Lydia had been here this wouldn’t have happened!” Scott hissed, pacing up and down outside of the vet clinic where Liam was being treated by Deaton from a battle gone badly.

“If you hadn’t driven Lydia away then she probably would have been here.” Allison said placidly, inspecting her nails as she sat on the hood of a nearby car, her legs crossed comfortably. She hadn’t been there a moment ago but Scott no longer startled at her many, _many_ unexpected entrances.

“I didn’t drive her away! Stiles’ lured her away from me! _She_ left _us_!” He bit out. Allison sighed and looked at him.

“Lydia didn’t know Stiles was in Detroit until they stumbled over each other in the subway. Even then she didn’t recognize him until the last possible second. She _left_ because you _literally_ locked her in her room!”

“She _killed_ someone!”

“ _In self-defense_! Good grief Scott! It’s not like she went and hunted the guy down with the intention to kill him! She was attacked and she reacted. And then, _and_ _then_ , when she really needed her alpha, because trust me, killing someone is horrible, _you_ call her a murderer and lock her away. _You_ push her out of your pack and tell her that all she’s good for is an early warning system! I would have ran too.” Abruptly, Allison disappeared. Scott stood, stunned, going over the events in question in his mind and coming to the unsettling conclusion that she was, quite possibly, right. That night, after Liam was patched up and Scott was back home, he pulled out his phone. He quickly tapped out four words and sent the text before he could overthink it.

_To: Stiles_

_Tell Lydia I’m sorry._

***

“Okay, I know what she’s doing, and I get that you all are trying to help me in some sick, twisted fashion, but could you _please_ tell Allison to stop hiding my silverware? This is getting ridiculous!” Scott’s face held a wry smile as Stiles huffed a laugh in his ear.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks.” There was an awkward silence as Scott debated saying more and Stiles obviously waited for him to give up and actually speak.

“Look. I... I know you didn’t kill Allison. I’m sorry for blaming you. And I’m sorry for hurting Lydia. I know I said that already but I am. I’m just... I’m sorry, that’s all. I don’t know what I was doing.”

“Scott, you were grieving your mate. We all get that. The point is that now that you’re no longer grieving, you need to change your habits. Your pack is massively unhealthy, and I’m surprised it’s lasted this long. Lydia and I know you’re sorry, apology accepted by the way, now it’s your pack that you’ve gotta start apologizing to.”

“Yeah. I think... I think I get that now.”

“Good.” Stiles’ voice was fond. “You’ll get there Scotty boy. I have faith.”

“Thanks... Stiles. For sending Allison. And for... taking my calls.”

“You’re my best friend Scott. I’ve been gone a long time but nobody’s ever come close to replacing you. I’ve got your back. Now go out and have your packs.”

“I will!” Scott hung up, his soul warmed by the knowledge that Stiles still considered him his best friend. Determined to get himself back together, Scott called a pack meeting. Maybe it wasn’t too late to fix this. Striding out of the room he didn’t see Allison fading slowly from the corner, a pleased smile on her face.


End file.
